


I Can Show You The World(A Whole New World)

by lemonadeandstew



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bickering, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I let my imagination run wild, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), for the sake of a cute love story, so let's ignore that it's a bit unrealistic, takes place about three years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadeandstew/pseuds/lemonadeandstew
Summary: This takes place three years after The Tower of Nero. Leo and Calypso are 19 and just graduated from high school.They decide to travel the world before college starts.I want them to have a fun time. Because they deserve it.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Graduation Gift

„Leo? Are you still awake?” Calypso lay in bed.

“No”, groaned a tired voice. Leo raised his head. “Am I in trouble?”

Calypso frowned. “No. I just thought of…What do you think about moving out? You turned 19 two weeks ago. Soon we’ll graduate from high school. When the summer is over we’ll go to the university of Indianapolis and I think it’s time for us to grow up. Don’t you want your own apartment too? Where Jo and Emmie can’t annoy us? I wouldn’t have to sneak into your room like I did tonight.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. But I thought we were going to save money for our shop or…don’t you want that anymore?” Calypso noticed that his voice was shaking a little.

“No, I still want that! But that’s far in the future. Now I want to experience the normal college life and I guess that includes moving out of your parents’ house and…maybe traveling the world? I haven’t seen that much yet. The six months leading up to our arrival at Camp Half-Blood weren’t really relaxing or entertaining. You know, the constant danger we’ve had…And the last three years have been pretty crazy too. Now that we’re through with all the exams, a vacation would be nice.” Calypso said the last sentence before she could stop herself. Leo didn’t say anything for a while, which made her nervous. She quickly added. “I mean, I was just daydreaming. But you’re probably right. Staying here and saving money is the responsible choice.”

“I mean I kinda promised to go wherever you want with you, but then monsters attacked us and then we had to help Apollo and then _school_ happened, which is definitely the weirdest of the things I just mentioned-“ Leo started to ramble.

“It’s okay, Leo. It really is.” Calypso assured him. She felt bad for saying anything about traveling at all. It wasn’t the right time anyway.

…

It was the graduation day. Leo and Calypso celebrated with Jo, Emmie and Georgina at the Waystation. Emmie handed Calypso a letter. “Here is your graduation gift. It was a last-minute decision. Leo probably knows what’s going on.” She winked at him, but Leo looked just as confused as Calypso.

“I have no idea.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Calypso opened the letter and gasped. “Emmie! Jo! You didn’t- Like how…And why…”, she stammered.

Emmie took a deep breath and looked excitedly at the couple and started to explain. “So Leo talked to us a while ago and said that you want to travel the world before university starts…”

“B-but we don’t have the money for that and it’s not the right time anyway!“ Calypso was embarrassed and gazed at Leo, who was suddenly very interested in Georgina’s hairdo and moved her clips around, clearly avoiding Calypso’s eyes.

Emmie continued. “We, Jo and I, thought a little vacation for both of you would be wonderful. You have been helping us with the Waystation for three years. Maintaining the technology and introducing us to new food that we’ve never heard of. Okay well, there was that one incident, but apart from that you’re great in the kitchen.”

Calypso tried not to think about that _incident_ because this story always made her laugh, but she couldn’t help it…

…

“Look what I found!” Leo was standing in the kitchen. He turned around, spread his arms and showed Calypso the apron he had just discovered and already put on. It said _Hot Stuff_.

“Wow, you look ridiculous”, Calypso replied dryly. They cooked for the Waystation family and instead of giving her the ladle Leo was supposed to look for, he was distracted by the things he had found in the cupboards. She snatched the ladle herself and said. “I’d rather appreciate it if you could explain to me how to use this pot that you made yourself.”

“Okay, so this is one of my newest inventions. This pot is only hot from the inside and should be fully touchable from the outside. It also tells you the temperature.” Leo explained proudly.

“Should be touchable?” Calypso asked.

“Yes, trust me!”

She did the mistake of doing exactly that. Touching the pot gave her an electric shock. The pot exploded and a big cloud of smoke hung over her head. She glared at him. “I should’ve known that your inventions never work!” But Leo just bent over with laughter. He tried to say something, but had to restart four times, which made Calypso even angrier. “What is so funny?”

“Look…mirror”, was all he could say before almost dying of laughter again.

So Calypso looked in the mirror and saw that her hair stood on end and that there were smudges all over her face. The anger inside her grew and she turned to Leo, who still couldn’t hold it together. “I’m fine by the way. Thanks for your concern!”

“Well, I don’t know, Sunshine. I think it suits you. Makes your make-up shine even brighter.” Leo was able to talk again, but he was still chuckling.

“You’re on thin ice, Valdez. _Thin ice_.” She brought out between her teeth.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I really thought it was safe.”

“That could’ve ended badly! Not everyone is fireproof like you.” Suddenly Calypso had an idea. He may be fireproof, but he could also accidentally burst into flames, especially if he was excited or couldn’t concentrate…

She grabbed his face and kissed him, which caught him off guard. Calypso could feel the rising heat and pushed him aside before the flames could hurt her. Leo tried desperately to put out the flames, but it took him a few minutes. He wore non-flammable clothes, except for the apron, which now hung on him in smouldering rags.

“That was not fair!” Leo complained.

“Well, you started it with your stupid handmade pot.” Calypso fired back. They glared at each other for a moment and then burst out in laughter.

“Kids, what are you doing?” A horrified voice came from behind. Jo stood in the door frame and looked angrily at the teenagers, who at least tried to look ashamed, but hid a laugh in the corner of their mouths. The whole kitchen looked like a mess and some parts were covered in smoke and stains. “Now then, will you explain?!” Jo put her arms on her hips.

“I’m sorry, Jo. We got carried away…” Calypso said contritely and nudged Leo with her elbow.

“Uh…yeah. I’m sorry too.” Leo tried really hard to bite back a smile, which made his apology seem spurious.

Jo was not amused. “By the way, you’ll pay for that apron, Leo. I gave Emmie this for our 10th anniversary.” Jo said in a threatening voice. Needless to say, Leo and Calypso spend the rest of the evening cleaning up the kitchen.

It had been exhausting, but now she could laugh about it, Calypso thought, before Emmie snapped her out of her thoughts.

…

Emmie carried on. “As I said, you have helped us a lot and we want to give something back to you. This is a vacation for a cruise-“

“Isn’t that like for rich old people?” Leo interrupted her.

“Leo!” Calypso chided.

“What? I thought young people like us would go on road trips and stay at Airbnb’s. I mean, we have Festus. We could fly anywhere.”

“But you said Calypso wanted something normal. You’ve had enough of dangerous voyages. I thought this could be something relaxing. I also thought that Calypso was probably missing the ocean. Or did we do something wrong? We could change it…“ Emmie looked uncertain.

“It’s perfect”, Calypso put her hand on Emmie’s reassuringly and then gave her a hug. “This is the best present ever. Emmie. Jo. Thank you so much!” She almost teared up, but Jo also had something to say, which distracted her.

“About the apartment…” Jo initiated.

“You told them everything, didn’t you?” Calypso accused Leo.

“Well”, he rubbed his neck. “I asked for advice because I didn’t know what to do…”

Jo continued as if nothing had happened. “We can’t afford you an apartment. I guess you two have to look for jobs after your vacation if you really want to move out. But as we already said, you can of course stay. You’ll always be welcome.”

“And I appreciate that”, Calypso said. “This is my home. You are all my home. I love you all so much. I think Leo and I need independence though. But we’ll see what happens after the vacation. Maybe we stay here, maybe we move out. First, let’s clear our heads a little after all these exams.”

“You? Without a plan?” Leo teased her.

“The plan for _now_ is that we get on a cruise ship and not have a care in the world.” Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo’s waist and looked up at him.

“That’s my sunshine”, Leo laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

…

“Please be nice to Festus while I’m away.” Leo was in the workshop with Jo and wanted to say goodbye to Festus before leaving him in someone else’s hands for a few weeks.

“I’ll take good care of him.” Jo affirmed him.

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy. And please don’t burn anyone, okay?” The dragon made sad creaking noises. Leo turned to Jo. “He can be in a bad mood sometimes. Then just stay away from him. He will calm down eventually. And don’t provoke him or else he’ll act up so be careful!”

Georgina entered the room. “Wait, were you talking about Festus or Calypso?”

“You’ve become way too sassy for your age”, Leo raised a threatening finger.

“I’m taller than you. Which means I’m automatically right.” She stuck out her tongue.

“That makes no sense…” Leo disputed.

“I just came to give my beloved brother a parting gift. But you’re not allowed to open it yet! Wait until you’re on board.”

“Okay deal!” He ruffled her hair lovingly.

“Alright, let’s go. Emmie and Calypso are waiting outside. We don’t want to be late, do we?” Jo said and took Georgina’s hand.

They went outside and helped Emmie and Calypso with the bags. When everything was stored in the car, they drove off. After a few hours they reached the Indianapolis International Airport, where Leo and Calypso had to catch the flight to Miami, from where their vacation would soon begin.

Now they were at the check-in and said goodbye to Jo, Emmie and Georgina.

“Behave yourself, will you!” Jo admonished Leo.

“I always do!” Jo raised her eyebrows. “Okay, I will.” He hugged her. “Bye, mom.”

When everyone had said goodbye and hugged, Leo and Calypso finally went through the check-in.

“Ship ahoy!” Leo exclaimed.

“We’re not even on the ship yet”, Calypso shook her head.

“Whoa, where is your enthusiasm, Sunshine? Aren’t you ready for the second round of _Leo Valdez’s Victory Lap World Tour_?”

“How am I supposed to survive this?”, she muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will their first stop be? I'll give you a hint: it's in Europe.


	2. Valencia

Their first shore leave was in Valencia. Leo and Calypso got off the ship and decided to roam the city and see where it was taking them. They came across a big street market where they tasted lots of food and watched someone prepare a large pan full of paella. Leo already knew some of these because Spanish and Mexican food were rather similar. The couple wanted to try out some recipes when they’ll be back home. Calypso preferred the Spanish food, while Leo thought it wasn’t spicy enough. He told the paella guy to put more chili powder on his dish.

“What’s life without a little danger?” He winked at Calypso.

“I don’t know. Calmer?”, she suggested.

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” Leo was now fully focused on his food.

After their stomachs almost burst, they decided to comb through the food free stalls. Calypso wanted to buy a souvenir for Georgie, so they stopped at a jewelry stall.

“Tell me how to say _what does this bracelet cost_ in Spanish. I don’t want to be like all the other American tourists who assume that everyone automatically speaks their language”, Calypso requested from Leo. He whispered the answer in her ear and she repeated it for the saleswoman. The lady just looked at her for a moment and began laughing. Calypso turned pink, knowing something had gone wrong.

“Tu novio esta loco”, the saleswoman told her. Oh, Calypso definitely knew what _that_ meant.

“Yo sé”, she responded grimly. “Lo siento. I apologize for him”, she added in English. Calypso bought the bracelet and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She almost ran and Leo had to follow her.

When they were far from the booth, she confronted him. “Leo! What was all that about?”

Leo looked surprised. “I-“

“What did I really tell her? You know what? No, I don’t wanna know!” Calypso was bristling with anger.

“Come on! It was funny and she even laughed about it. We Spanish-speaking people understand a joke. Come on, loosen up a bit. We’re on vacation. You said you wanted to be carefree.”

“Yeah, but by that I meant, like, not to worry about the future, but not to bother local sellers. Gods, Leo. You are impossible!”

“Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t even be here. I should be dead. But guess what? I’m not. I did the impossible and-“

“This is not the right time for resurrection jokes, Leo”, Calypso massaged her temples.

“So…I’m screwed?” Leo’s grin had disappeared.

“I’m not in the mood to fight. Let’s say…I try to be more chill when you try to be less annoying?”

“Okay, I’ll try my best. So…are we good now?” Leo looked hesitantly at her.

Calypso thought for a while, but she couldn’t stay mad that long anyway. “Yes, we’re good”, she finally responded.

Leo looked relieved. “I won’t do it again, I promise”, he gave her a genuine smile and bopped her nose, which eased the tension between them and made her smile too.

…

In the afternoon, Calypso wanted to visit an art gallery and a history museum, but Leo found that boring, so he chose to just walk around the city on his own. They wanted to meet again at 8pm in front of a restaurant. When Leo arrived that evening, Calypso had already waited a few minutes.

“You’re late”, she announced.

“Sorry, Sunshine. It’s kind of tradition, right?” Leo grinned.

“Whatever. Let’s go in.” The restaurant looked very noble and Calypso was worried because…well-mannered and Leo just didn’t match. But regarding their earlier dispute where he had promised to do better, she tried to stay optimistic. He did grow up since she first met him (physically and mentally) and this was their first real vacation after all. Leo could behave if he wanted to.

“So what did you do, while I went to the art gallery and the history museum? Which, by the way, were both quite interesting”, she asked him as they sat down at the table.

“I bet not as interesting as what I did! I found this interactive science museum where you can do really cool science stuff. There I met four engineering students from the local university, and we hung out all afternoon. We had a lot of fun and I lost track of time. That’s why I’m late.” He gave her an apologetic smile.

“I would’ve liked to meet them!” Calypso noted.

“Yeah, because you’re _so_ into nerds”, Leo said sarcastically. “I just thought you wouldn’t care. I don’t wanna bore you with the details”, he shrugged.

“I’m dating, like, the biggest nerd in the universe, remember? I do care about your interests and hobbies. Because they make you _you_ ”, Calypso explained.

“Great. Now I feel bad about not going to the museums with you.” Leo looked bashfully.

“Let’s be honest, you would’ve gone through it in high speed mode and had annoyed the tour guide with your nonsensical questions”, Calypso teased him.

“You know me too well”, Leo laughed.

“I’m actually glad I had some peaceful hours alone”, she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

“Ouch, words hurt, Cal”. He put his hand over his heart dramatically, but she knew he was putting on an act.

“So tell me about that science stuff. Please bore me with the details.” Leo’s face lit up and he started to ramble about gravity, robots, complex constructions and other things. Calypso only understood half of it, because on the one hand he used words she had never heard of, and on the other hand he talked so fast that she couldn’t keep up. But she didn’t mind because he looked so happy and that was all that mattered.

They had finished their meal two hours later and left the restaurant when it was already dark outside.

“Whoever gets to the ship first wins!” Leo announced.

“Wins what?” Calypso asked.

“Just wins. Come on let’s run!” His eyes gleamed.

“But why?” She scrunched her eyebrows.

“Because it’s fun”, Leo lifted his arms and then looked at his watch. “We’re also running a little late, so we’ll have to hurry up anyway.” He ran off without waiting for an answer. Calypso had no choice but to follow him. She caught up with him and they ran until they reached a wall near the docks where they had to pause for a while because they were so out of breath.

“Apparently neither of us won because we arrived at the same time”, Calypso said when she was able to speak again. She was still leaning against the wall, trying to slow her breath.

“Then we have to determine a winner”, Leo said. He was standing right in front of her and only an inch away from her face.

For some reason, he always wanted to touch her tiny freckle next to her left eye before kissing her. Calypso felt his thumb trace over her cheekbone and then he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She pulled him closer and the kiss got more passionate.

“We’ll be late. You said it yourself”, Calypso interrupted the kiss after a few seconds.

“I don’t care”, his voice was hoarse and even though that turned her on, she had to make a point.

“Well, but I do.” She tried to push him away, but he didn’t move. “We can continue on the ship…in our cabin”, Calypso smirked.

He let go of her immediately as if he had burned himself. “Alright, let’s go then!” He offers her his hand. “Hermosa?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Leo Valdez, you’re so predictable.” She smiled slyly, but she took his hand anyway.

“Just keep calling me by my full name and I’m fine with that”, he talked back.


	3. Rome

“What a beautiful view!” Calypso stood on the deck of the ship and admired how pleasing the sunrays shone over the landscape.

“Hmmm, indeed.” Leo nodded, but his eyes were fixed on Calypso.

“Hey, you’re not even looking!” She complained.

“I don’t have to”, Leo said absently. He had already seen this city and he hadn’t great memories of it. The city also reminded him of a specific person, and he began to think that this trip hadn’t been that great an idea.

They skipped Rome for obvious reasons. Instead, Leo and Calypso stayed on board today. Sleeping in, breakfast in bed, endless make-out sessions; until they decided to explore the ship. It was rather empty because most people were on shore leave. Among other things, they found three restaurants (one more expensive than the other), a shopping center (which Leo found particularly unnecessary), a spa area (which Leo would’ve found cool if it hadn’t cost extra money). “Why did Jo and Emmie think this was a great idea?”, he shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s _that_ bad”, Calypso responded.

“Yeah, paying money for every little activity on a ship that you’ve already paid money for is completely reasonable”, Leo said sarcastically.

“Let’s go to the pool then. I think the one on deck 4 is free.”

Leo tried to read the expression on her face. “You aren’t really impressed by any of these things. Have you seen fancier stuff than this?”

“I mean, there was a time when I lived in the palace on Mount Othrys. I guess that answers your question”, Calypso replied slowly.

He didn’t know what to say to that. It was easy to forget that Calypso was technically over three thousand years old because she had adapted so well to the modern world. And of course, as the daughter of a titan, she had lived a luxurious lifestyle. She had actually seen a lot of things and it was kind of intimidating, Leo admitted to himself. He tried to shake off that thought and changed the topic.

“Okay, but who needs this?” He pointed to a pool table. “There’s nothing more boring than billiards. Maybe play golf. And they have a facility for that too! I would at least put some arcade games in here. That’s _real_ entertainment.”

“Are you already planning to build your second ship?” Calypso asked jokingly.

“Maybe”, he shrugged. He was sure that he could build something more efficient, less climate-damaging and, above all, better suited to his personal interests. But for now, he was content with just hanging out with Calypso. “Come on, let’s go to the pool”, he said, taking her hand.

…

Leo and Calypso had the pool all to themselves, but neither felt like jumping in. They lay on the sun lounger and let the sun shine down on them. Well, Calypso let it shine on her while Leo watched her. Since the start of their vacation, Calypso had gotten a tan. The tan showed off her white bikini. Her caramel hair was getting brighter too, and she never looked more like a goddess than now. She tapped her feet to a happy little tune that she hummed. After a few minutes she took off her headphones, pushed up her big black sunglasses and leaned forward.

“What?” She asked.

“What _what_?” Leo asked back.

He was on a vacation with the hottest girl he knew, who somehow was his girlfriend for four years now and he was amazed at how far they had come. It took him a moment to take that in.

Calypso changed her position and was now sitting in front of him. Her eyes were full of empathy and she took Leo’s hand in hers. “Do you want to tell me about Jason? About your quest? I know you had to stop in Rome.”

That was the goddamn reason why they stayed on the ship.

Visiting Rome again had not been on Leo’s to-do list. He didn’t exactly have happy memories. Well, some, but they were tainted with sadness. Because of what had happened to Jason three years ago.

Damn. Leo was on a cruise ship with his lovely girlfriend and instead of enjoying every second of it, he was moping. It wasn’t fair that the past was haunting him. He put on a brave face and grinned. “Nah, Sunshine. Let’s get groovy in the pool.” He wiggled his eyebrows but cringed at himself when he saw Calypso’s disappointed face. That was probably one of the worst lines he had ever used.

Calypso sighed. “You don’t have to do this is front of me”, she said.

“What?” Leo asked nervously. He knew that he sometimes overdid it with the flirting, but he saw it as a good sign that she hadn’t left him yet. The times of _mamacita_ were ancient history and thanks to therapy he even got better at talking about his feelings. But did it have to be now where they were on a vacation that’s supposed to be fun? Calypso seemed to want exactly that.

“Come on, Leo.” She said in a soft voice. “Tell me about him.”

So he did.

He tried to keep it lighthearted, but it still hurt a lot. It hurt that he couldn’t see him after Gaea’s destruction. It hurt that he couldn’t introduce Calypso to him (Leo was convinced that they would’ve gotten along well). It hurt that he couldn’t say goodbye to him.

Leo told Calypso about how he met Jason and how it was all actually a fake memory that Gaea had created. He also told her about their quest, but most stories were about the time they had spent at Camp Half-Blood. It had only been six months, but they had made many memories during that time. Once the Stoll brothers had pranked Leo, and he and Jason had taken revenge on them by Leo building a trap and using Jason’s electrical power. Well, the Stoll brothers had gotten an electric shock and had never pranked Leo again after that incident.

Calypso laughed at his jokes and after a while Leo was able to relax a bit and his heart felt less heavy. Yes, it hurt but talking did help. That was one thing he had learned over the past three years and he was glad to have someone like Calypso, who was beautiful inside and out, by his side.

That’s why he put his arms around her now and jumped into the pool with her, which caught her off guard.

A yelp escaped her. “Leo!” She screamed and some very colorful ancient Minoan curse words. But it was totally worth it. After a round of water fights, they started making out in the pool and Leo was so happy that he could self-combust (which of course he didn’t do because he had learned to contain himself).

…

Later in the evening, they sat in their cabin, ate pizza and fruits (the fruits were Calypso’s idea) and watched some TV. Calypso fell asleep in Leo’s arms and snuggled closer to him, so that he could smell her familiar cinnamon scent.

And Leo thought this was actually a great day in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jason. I hope you're happy in Elysium💜🧡


End file.
